Love & Money
by jamienatalie.lovato.9
Summary: Based on the James Bond Franchise with Scarlett Jones / Nathalie Walcott as The bond Girl


It was a Cold winter's morning in New York City frost lay about the grass like an ice blanket, the breath of the people in the street could be seen clearly against the ice blue sky. Sarah Manning crossed the road heading towards Central Park. A man followed her sometime after like a predator pursuing its prey, an eerie, high pitched scream filled the air as the man sliced her throat from behind. He stood and watched as the last embers of her life drained from her. She fell in slow motion, hitting the floor gracefully. He moved her slightly so she was lying like an angel showing her off like a prize possession. He quickly cleaned up the scene and disposed of the young woman's body .She had to be silenced because she knew too much. The elusive Jean Le Rouge had struck again...

London, England

It was cold and raining as usual, just past 6. A rather handsome man was standing outside the Chelsea apartment. He sent the text message he had been typing and waited patiently for a reply. The woman picked up her phone and looked at it, sighing. Not the best good morning she wanted so she put the phone back on the side table and got out of bed. She crossed the room and went into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. She stuffed her mobile in her handbag alongside everything else she had in there. She placed her hand on the handle of her suitcase and walked out, heading down stairs. She walked out the front door and was greeted by the usually cold and assertive James Bond "Morning Lady Walcott "he said. she half-heartedly replied " Morning Mr Bond " walking side by side to her car she climbed in the driver's seat James climbed in next to her " so James update me I had a late call from M telling me a young woman was murdered in New York City according to the FBI it was mafia style maybe she knew too much" Scarlett concentrated on the road in front of her despite her beauty she was all work and no play strict professional and because of her heritage Lady Nathalie Walcott the only daughter of Lord Kiefer Walcott, was trained by the best her father a Gulf War hero he had doted on his only child he watched his young daughter advance to the highest position in the army and was handpicked to join MI6 because of her skills soon after completing her first mission her father died after many years of battling an incurable disease she now lived alone the last living descendent of the Walcott family and at present had no desire of retiring from the service.

"It seems that way "he replied to her answer he looked through the I pad she had given before they left "Jean Le Rouge has struck again "Scarlett mused and pulled into the MI6 Headquarters drove to underground car lot and climbed out she tossed the keys to Q the geek of MI6 she flashed him a smile and continued walking keeping up with James. " seems were going to be working together Mr Bond " she walked into the lift and pressed the number of the floor she wanted the lift doors closed and the lift started to ascend , the lift doors finally opened the both walked out and walked alongside each other to M's office . They stepped inside their bosses office she greeted them bother and told them to take a seat, Scarlett took a sit James did the same "as you been briefed last night a young woman was murdered in New York City as we predicted it was a contract killing presumably on Jean Le Rouges payroll I am assigning 2 of my best agents for the Job "M looked at the pair of them she thought in her mind they were the best Field Agents she had and would make a remarkable pairing. She brought them up to speed on the current situation and sent them on their way, they took their leave and excited the office and walked the same route they took to get there "we better see Q first see what gadgets he has for us and Mr Bond I think I will drive you have a reputation of wrecking cars "she stepped into the lift with him all her mind was on the job now the lift descended to the lower levels of HQ the lift doors opened Scarlett grinned of everything about her job this was one of her favourites , she walked quickly her high heels barely touched the floor as she walked Q the quartermaster was busy at work he stopped what he was doing when he heard her approach , she flashed him a grin " pleasure as always Lady Walcott " Q said as she was in arms length of him " so Q what do have for me this time " she smiled she liked Q he was witty and always put her at ease even his Scottish accent made her feel at little less awkward round him " you know I like to surprise you Lady " he tossed her the keys she had given him earlier she caught them with impeccable grace , walking and half running to her pride and joy she unlocked it and checked out the new gadgets he had installed in her car , James meanwhile was hastily talking to the Quartermaster "Lady Walcott insists she drives the car " James told him Q couldn't help but grin a woman taking control was a first for him but he had immense respect for the young lady as she gave him respect and treated him as an equal despite her high ranking status in society, "I will not comment on that Mr Bond but I'm secretly quite relived the Aston Martin Vanquish will return in one piece" he walked off while commenting to James seeing the look James returned him.

It had taken over 2 hours to drive to the coast James had kept quiet for the whole journey he quietly was impressed Scarlett she drove just like him fast and precise as he did just by looking at her face as he would put in his own words she felt free behind the wheel of a highly established car, she drove carefully on to the ferry and parked it and switched the engine off she picked her handbag off the floor by James's feet and excited the car James followed her out, Scarlett ascended the stairs in front of her and walked out onto the deck of the ferry James followed just behind her she walked into the bar ordered a dry Martini and glanced around as expected high class business men they all had glanced at her she read them like a book all of them wanted a chance with her not a chance she thought , the bar man passed her the martini she downed it in one and left James standing there on his own he simply just watched her walk away unlike the many women he had encountered in his life she Lady Nathalie was quite extraordinary she was hard to read kept her feelings close to her she was like most men would say she was a remarkable woman and to have any chance with her you had to treat her with respect. Scarlett ascended the stairs onto the top deck the ferry was already leaving the English cost she stepped out and the wind embraced her face she smiled and walked to the bars separating her from falling off she smiled and she felt free a tinge of sadness embraced her she missed her father everyday that passed he was her hero and she was determined be the best she can his dying words echoed in her head he told her he was proud of her, she grasped the railing with her hands and looked out at the never ending skyline she breathed and the tears just kept falling she was a strong woman but she had a kind heart but she had a defence that no one could break she was alone on the top deck she closed her eyes and let the wind embrace her, James was propped at the bar he felt like a walk and fresh air he traced his co workers route and saw her at the other end of the deck her walk silently towards her he stood beside her she looked at him " were in this together James " he replied "all the ms and don't think because you're a woman you get a easy ride " she laughed "I wouldn't dream of making it easy for you Mr Bond " they headed back down there be nearing France soon she followed the steward down the stairs she unlocked the car and sat in it she looked at him with intent to ask him a question.


End file.
